Part of you
by mermaidpirate12
Summary: Ariel kept dreaming about this man. Killian hated what he did. Will she forgive him? Can he forget about his revenge and take care of his family? Suck at summary! :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ariel, wake up. You're going to be late for school." She heard her sister, but she didn't want to wake up. She was dreaming again about a man, a handsome man.

She was constantly having these dreams since Henry's real mother came to Storybrooke. It was the same dream every night. In the dream she is with this faceless man talking about his adventures in the sea, they are amazing she envy him, his freedom. She decides to get out of bed and go to school. After a shower, she went downstairs and her father and sister where in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy" She tells her father at the same time she took a bite of an apple. He smiles. Her house was near the ocean and she just wanted to be in it all day long, and forget about everything and about the man of her dreams. "Good bye, daughters. See you at dinner." Triton said before leaving for his work. He owns an aquarium with his best friend Sebastian; it was beautiful. Sometimes Ariel and her sisters went there to help him.

She went out the door to start walking to school when her cat came running to her. "Flounder! I was wondering where you may have gone too?" Flounder meow. Sometimes she thought that he actually understands what she was saying. But she knows that is impossible. She arrives to school.

"Hi, Ariel." Eric suddenly says behind her back. "Umm…Hi, Eric." She said wishing for him to leave her alone because she doesn't feel comfortable with him and she doesn't know why. It's strange. "Come on, let's get to class."He grabs her arm. Even though he is a year older than her they take a few classes together. Their first class is history and their teacher is a very old Mr. Grimsby, he starts talking about wars. Ariel looks out the window and starts to think about her dream.

She's sitting on rock looking out to the sea. She's singing and it's so beautiful, she looked down at her tail and her heart ached to have human legs. Suddenly she heard something or someone behind her and when she looked she saw a man all dress in black. She jumped in the water at the same time the man yelled "WAIT, STOP! Please." She stopped and raised her head above water. He smiled and said "You have a beautiful voice, mermaid"

"My name is Ariel" She said. He laughed.

"Sorry, love didn't mean anything by it. Let me introduce myself then, my name is Ki…

"MISS ARIEL, be so kind and start paying attention to class."Mr. Grimsby said. The whole class starts to laugh at her and she just wants to disappear. She already hates this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emptiness. Regret. Anger. That's what he felt. For 28 year he couldn't forget her, couldn't forget her face, her lips, and her laugh. He wanted his revenge on the Dark One for killing his Milah and because of that he lost everything. He lost his little mermaid and not only her but his precious little daughter.

Their little Melody.

He knows that soon he will see them again, when Cora decides that it is time for them to leave this place to go where everyone was taken after that awful curse.

He will never forget that day when he first saw her. He was on his way to his ship when suddenly he heard this voice, oh but what a voice it was. Then he saw her, there sitting on a rock playing with her hair while she sand. He heard stories about how a mermaid's voice can hypnotize, seduce, and even bring you to your death. He just had to be closer to her, he tried to not make a sound but it was impossible. She heard him, she looked at him. He couldn't believe it. Her beauty was unreal; he has never seen anyone like her. Her hair was like fire, her skin so touchable, and her lips almost as red as her hair but her eyes were his undoing. Her eyes weren't blue nor green, he couldn't described it. She jumped in the water at the same time he yelled "WAIT, STOP! Please." She stopped and raised her head above water. He smiled and said "You have a beautiful voice, mermaid"

"My name is Ariel" She said. He laughed.

"Sorry, love didn't mean anything by it. Let me introduce myself then, my name is Killian Jones." He said to her while taking a bow. She smiled and he felt his heart stopped.

"It's not every day you see a mermaid sitting on a rock. May I sit with you for a while?"He asked her. She didn't know what to do, obviously she wanted to stay but she knew she shouldn't. It wasn't safe for her.

"I think I should…" "Just for a bit". Killian said to her. And she did stay but didn't sit on the rock again instead she stayed on the water. They were silent for a while until she talked.

"Have you been on a lot of adventures?"She asked him and he laughs at that questions. He stared telling her some of his adventures. Ariel just stared at him, each time coming closer and closer to him. He kept talking wondering if she will come closer to him. When he finished, she tells him "I've never been this close to a human before." He leans a bit towards her, "You can be closer than that, love."She blushed and the she realized that is really later.

"Ohh, I have to go" Ariel said.

"Good bye, love." Killian said

She started to swim and then turned and she sees him still sitting on the rock. "Will I see you again, Killian Jones?"

"Aye". She laughed at him and waved good bye.

They started to see each other every day, same place and same time. Sometimes Killian brought to her objects so she could learn and use them. She was amazed when he showed her his spyglass, she held it for hours. Ariel brought things from the ocean and for Killian to take and he did. She knew that he was a pirate but she didn't care, she was already falling in love with him.

Killian caught her a few times looking at his hook, but he didn't see fear in her eyes as she watched it. He just knew that she was curious. Until one day she just touched it and asked how he had gotten his hook. He didn't want to tell her but he found that he couldn't say no to the little mermaid. So he told her about his only love, Milah, and about the Crocodile that took her. Ariel just listened to him carefully while touching his hook. She didn't run from him, well in this case swim from him. She knew that he was dangerous but didn't care and Killian liked that. He felt himself leaning towards her and she leaned towards him. He touched her face and felt how soft her skin was, and pressed his lips against hers. This was Ariel's first kiss and she couldn't believe what she was feeling. She wanted to be with him.

She wanted Killian Jones. She wanted Captain Hook.

"My little mermaid."He said while pressing their foreheads together. He was scared of what he was feeling for her; he didn't felt this way when he first kissed Milah.

Suddenly, Ariel woke up. Sweating and her heart beating very fast.

"Wow, I've never dream like this. What does this mean? Does it mean anything?"

She touched her lips with her hand, still feeling the pirate's kiss. She couldn't go back to sleep, it was going to be a long night.

PLEASEEEEE review it, I want to know if I'm doing a good job and if you like ir…PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariel was walking to her house after school still thinking about the kiss from the dream, how real it felt. She wasn't really looking where she was going and she bumps into someone.

"Oh, Mr. Gold I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going."She tells him.

"That's okay, dearie". He smiles at her. "So Mr. Gold got anything new at the shop?" Ariel asks him, hoping he tells her yes. He laughs.

"Sorry Ariel, not since last week." Mr. Gold answers her knowing how much she likes his antiques. Sometimes she comes in the shop just to look and curious about everything. Asking questions about each item and how he got them. "Ok well, see you later Mr. Gold". Ariel liked Mr. Gold, she considers him an interesting person. She didn't understand why the people from Storybrooke feared him.

When she got to her house it was empty so she decided to go to the beach for a little while. She puts her bathing suit on and headed to the beach. She loves to swim, she feels completely free. She got tired so decided to lie down on the sand, she didn't mean to fall asleep but she did. She starts dreaming about HIM.

She finally did it. She got LEGS and she was going to be with Killian. She was so happy and she was waiting for him at their usual place. He arrived with a smile on his face. He looked so handsome but when he saw that she didn't have her tail that beautiful smile was gone. "What did you do?" He yelled at her.

"Killian I got legs. I'm human just like you. See I can walk." She got up and tried to walk but she was new at walking so her legs couldn't support her well. Killian was there to catch her and that's when he realized that she was completely naked. He tried to look away but just couldn't, he had her in his arms and she looked stunning. He couldn't do anything about it because he was so angry at her. So he asked her: "How?"

"I went to the sea witch and asked for legs and she did it. She changed me"

"Just like that? She didn't ask for anything? Ariel, all magic comes with a price". He told her.

"She didn't ask for anything, Killian. I thought that you be happy. I got legs to be with you."She didn't understand why he was so mad at her. He gave her his coat to cover up her nakedness and grabbed her arm and started walking. "Where are we going?"She asked him but he didn't answer. They walked for a while until he told her: "Stay here." She saw Killian taking a dress that was hanging outside a house.

"Put this on, now." So she did and they started to walk again until he stopped.

"You can't come with me, Ariel." He told her while pushing his hair back with his hand.

"But why? I don't understand. I love you, Killian. I thought that you loved me too."She cried.

"No, I don't. I can never love you. You have to stay here. Take a left and walk straight and you will find a village there."He told her and started to walk away from here.

"KILLIAN, PLEASE DON'T GO! KILLIAN." She couldn't stop crying, she just wanted to be with him but he didn't want her. He didn't stop walking. She fell to the ground, crying. She gave everything for him and he didn't even care. It started getting dark so she decided to go to the village that Killian pointed her to. When she got to the village, she didn't know what to do. Nobody looked at her, nobody talked to her. She was walking but didn't know where to go until she felt a man beside her.

"Hello there. Are you lost?"

She looked at him and he was handsome but not like Killian. "Yes, I am."She didn't know why she told him that.

"Well I will help you find your way. I'm Prince Eric."He told her. She couldn't believe that she was meeting a real human prince. "I'm Ariel."She smiled at him, a sad smile. He grabbed her hand and started walking and told her "I'll take you to my castle and in the morning I'll help you find your home."

"Thank you."She told him but deep inside her she didn't want to go with him. When they were far away from the village, he stopped walking.

"You're really beautiful. I've never seen someone so beautiful like you."He touched her cheek and she pulled away. "I think I should go back to the village, Prince Eric." She was scared; she didn't felt comfortable with him especially alone. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm abruptly.

"You are not leaving. I'm not done with you." He kissed her. She started fighting him but she wasn't strong enough. He started touching her and kissing her neck. "Please stop, Prince Eric. Stop." He kissed her again and she bit him hard. He pulled away touching his bloody lip. "You want it rough? I'll show you rough". He told her and she started running but it was useless he grabbed her and slapped her hard. She fell to the ground by the force of the slap and immediately she felt him above her. He kissed her hard and started to rip her clothes off. She was crying and fighting him off but it didn't help her.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She woke up screaming. She was shaking and crying it felt so real to her. It was already dark and her father and sisters would get worried if she didn't get home soon. She opens the door and yells: "I'm home."

"Where were you, Ariel?"Attina asks her.

"I was at the beach. I'm going to take a shower and then come down to eat dinner with you guys."She runs up the stair but she heard her sister telling her: "Hurry up, ok?"

She turns on the shower and gets in. She couldn't hold her tears, she starts crying. Why was she having these dreams? Why did she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her when that pirate left her? Was that the reason she didn't felt comfortable with Eric? She didn't understand anything. She just wants to forget about her dreams but she can't.

* * *

**I need reviews...Please!**


End file.
